1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and in particular to a device for re-aligning the adapter testing pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mother boards must be tested during manufacture to verify function thereof. CPU chips are frequently inserted into and removed from a socket on a mother board. This can bend or break CPU testing pins.
To reduce damage, the CPU chip can be inserted into an adapter as disclosed in R.O.C. patent 277773, before insertion into a socket on the mother board. However, in this condition, the testing pins of the adapter can, similarly, be easily bent or broken.
In certain conditions, some bent testing pins of adapter may be forced into socket holes, potentially damaging the internal structure thereof.
To prolong the lifetime of the adapter, the adapter testing pins therefore must be adjusted after a period of use.
Adapter testing pins are normally adjusted manually a procedure which can not ensure the quality of alignment. Thus, a device is needed for more precise alignment.